User blog:BMHKain/BMHKain's Planned Fights.
With Season II finished, I got more coming, & I hope you guys like them. So let's just get this crap on the road... Planned Fights Yuki Terumi vs Raven COMPLETE! Major Arc System Works villains test their full animal instinct! ---- Adler vs Eldio COMPLETE! Hehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHA! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! ---- Lucio vs Raiko Horikawa COMPLETE! Brazilian DJ Freedom Fighter vs Tsukumogami Taiko Lightning Mistress? HYPE AS FUCK!!! ---- Lie-in Heart vs Neko-Suke COMPLETE! A Manly Catfight that'll settle a popular debate once and for all!!! Zer0 vs Strider Hiryu COMPLETE! Guess how many Canon Emoticons will be used... ---- Madotsuki vs Ashiok Sorry Freddy Kreuger/Darkrai, these two can pwn you any day... ---- Fuga vs Hol Horse COMPLETE! MORE GUNS?! ---- Eltnum vs Perfecti COMPLETE! One saved a town from the TATARI Phenomenom, the other was a summoning witch. ---- Katara vs Lynia COMPLETE Two master Water Manipulators, but both can control both their opponents' water! Prepare for an epic! ---- Mio Naganohara vs Bakumi Moriyama KAWAII high schoolers with immense power. Don't screw with either. ---- Chartette vs Tusk PREPARE FOR HYPE & RAGE! ---- Etielle vs Silver Fang A Monster Wolf from the good ol' days of YuGiOh vs a Cold Manipulation Knight. Who will the Wilderness claim? ---- Yoda vs Jubei Platinum (Luna): WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DIRTY GREEN D#CK! ---- Jin Kisaragi vs En-Eins Ice using Swordsman vs Reddai'd Ravaged Clone. ---- Ika Musume vs Kiora Atua Kiora Atua doesn't believe in undersea pollution; so what will make this Squid Girl make her realize otherwise? ---- Himiko Natsuno vs Brisela The "Dangan Tenshi" takes on someone nobody in Innistrad opposed as an Eldrazi... ---- Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison THIS IS NOT A DBX; IT IS A DEATH BATTLE IN DISGUISE. ---- Dack Fayden vs Garrett (THIEF) Two Thieves with badass qualities. ---- Eko vs Rohan Kishibe WIP In a battle of art, who will add a lock to the other? ---- MEGA Raichu vs Shogunyan WIP Rival franchise mascots' most powerful forms clash! ---- Rin Tohsaka vs Nahiri WIP Lithomancers that lost a big fight, now face each other in one final fight. ---- David Xanatos vs Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott WIP Both are capable of unwinnable situations, and immense power, but can Xanatos prevent a Spacequake? ---- Février vs Mokoto Kusanagi WIP Why can't gunfights be more realistic? ---- sora vs Chise WIP Ladies & Gentlemen, boys and girls! THE PRESIDENT HAS BEEN SHOT, FUCKAS' ---- Tenshi Hinanawi vs Sumika WIP Two Celestials tear Heaven in two! ---- Dust vs Ajna WIP A popular fighter takes on a newcomer with Promise. Who will prove their innocence? ---- Captain Falcon vs Azrael WIP Are any internet memes powerful enough to murder the Mad Dog?! ---- Kokonoe vs Saheeli Rai WIP Immense Science vs Immense AEtherpunk! Awesome! ---- Emett vs nanoblock figure WIP Miku Hatsune NOT INCLUDED! ---- Napstablook vs Kaya WIP Ghost vs Ghost Killer. Whose Ectoplasmic material will diminish? ---- Shizuru Nakatsu vs Semiramis WIP Two Groups are at war... ---- Mewtwo vs Jace Beleren WIP Psycho CHRUSHING EPICNESS!!! ---- Mordred vs Chandra Nalaar WIP Two Red Hot chicks use raw anger to Burn everything in sight... ---- McCree vs Billy the Kid WIP In the old west, if someone kills you, tip your hat to these guys... ---- Sakuya Ohtori vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Both are monsters, and Butlers... Hint 2: He comes from a VERY popular Anime/Manga franchise starring a Vampire with the same name as a crab outside his verse... Hint 3: His series is infamous for starting lighthearted, then VERY SERIOUS; EACH FRIGGEN EPISODE! Hint 4: He dies, then comes back. He's FRIGGEN INVINCIBLE! Final Hint: He comes from the same series as the Antagonist: Undertaker. ---- Yumi vs ??? WIP Hint 1: OMG! They both look the same...! Hint 2: She is an assassin that almost changed history as we know it... Hint 3: She failed to murder an infamous Chinese Dictator... Hint 4: That Dictator is Qin Shi Huang. Final Hint: She is an Assassin-Class of Fate/GRAND ORDER.' ---- Guts vs Nariko WIP Badass characters? No further need of a FIRE EMBLEM character? Check. Mate. ---- Calamity Jane vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Does she look familiar to you? Hint 2: Untie her pigtails, I bet you EVERYTHING I HAVE she looks a lot like her opponent! Hint 3: Both are blonde, both use guns, I wonder if Underwear counts as a kind of Archer-Based Weapon... Hint 4: She is DEAD AS OVARIES! ---- Velvet Crowe vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Multiple Wincons?! GODDAMN... Hint 2: ???: Can you feel it...? Hint 3: He's so badass, you'd thing 10 times before even glancing him! Hint 4: HE HAS DAEMON EYES! ---- Ukyo Tachibana vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Both are ill Sword wielders that actually have sick skills... Hint 2: How many servants looks too much like Artoria Pendragon now?! Hint 3: WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL HER SABER?! She's NOT Artoria! Hint 4: For a crippled Swordswoman, she is on par with Artoria Pendragon; NOT A COINCEDENCE. ---- Ikuro Hashizawa vs ??? WIP Hint 1: A Bioweapon on the side of Good... Hint 2: He comes from a Visual Novel that became an OVA. Hint 3: Charles Dickens would be very proud at Nitro+... ---- A Boy and his Blob vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Fervor Mei Sanguis... ---- Nightmare vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Not the Final Battle you were thinking, ey? ---- Lobo vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Both come from Adult-targeted Media. ---- Touka Kirishima vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Half Cute, half Abomination. ---- Deathstroke vs ??? WIP Hint 1: At least HE "Survived"; Nines is fragging DEAD. MORE TO COME! Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain